


Places

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heya. Could you pretty please do a one shot where the reader has lived with the boys for a while and she tells them her backstory of how she ran away from a foster home because she was abused and was homeless and got into hunting and stuff. Your writing is some of my favourite btw so great blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with this prompt and I fear it got away from me.

 

It was just a split lip but Sam and Dean kept fussing over her.

“Just… let me clean it first.” Sam insisted.

“I’m fine, just… grab me a beer.” Y/N huffed pushing past the tall hunter and slipping into the hotel room.

“I have to agree with Sammy on this one, Y/N.”

Y/N glared at Dean. Distracted enough to miss Sam walk up with an alcohol wipe. One swipe of the moist toilette had her punching Sam and jumping back from the brothers. Sporting a split lip himself, Sam looked at Y/N, shocked. Dean glanced between his brother and their friend.

“Y/N, you taking charge like that makes me all tingly.” Dean joked.

“What the hell, Y/N?” Sam straightened up, “I’m just trying to help you.”

“Just… back off Winchester.” Y/N hissed backing up to one of the beds.

“Hold up, there is a story there…” Dean stepped forward.

“Fuck you.”

“Y/N… we just want to help.”

Pouting, Y/N huffed.

“Seven months, we’ve not asked any questions, we’ve not made any demands of you other than to work the job.” Dean crossed his arms, “You know about us, quid pro quo Clarice.”

“Really?” Sam looked at his brother.

The grin that had spread across Dean’s face fell, “Shut up.” Sam and Dean turned back to Y/N, waiting for her to talk.

She could fight them, she could scream and kick and punch and threaten, but they would end up back here. Winchesters stubbornly refusing to let her remain silent on anything that may cause her pain or suffering.

A quick look up at the boys and everything began to tumble out of her mouth. How her parents were slaughtered by a Wendigo on a camping trip, how the system threw her ass into Foster Care. How her Foster father forced himself on her and would beat her when he drank. How she’d rather live on the street, cold, wet and hungry then deal with that prick again. How, after a salt and burn that she stumbled upon, she decided to go after the creatures that fucked up her life. That it took six years of hard living and hard fighting but she pulled herself up, on her own, to become the hunter that she was today.

There were tears, hard and frustrated, there were clench teeth and clenched hands. But she talked on.

When the silence descended upon them, Y/N kept her eyes down, her tongue playing with the split in her lip, her heart somehow heavier by memories but lighter at having finally confide in someone.

“You are an amazingly strong woman, Y/N, but I only wanted to keep your lip from getting infected.” Sam looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “I don’t think you’re weak, I think that it makes things easier when you have other people watching your back. You’re not alone, Y/N.”

Glancing over, Dean was holding out a beer to Y/N, “For the lip.”

Trying not to smile (It would just re-split the lip), she took the ice cold bottle, “Asshole.”

“Takes one, honey…” Dean smirked back, taking a sip of his beer.

This didn’t fix anything but it didn’t change anything either. The boys accepted the information and moved forward with it. While Y/N finally felt that after seven months hunting with these two, she was starting to find her place.

 

 


End file.
